1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for providing a graphical user interface (GUI) to associate metadata with an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer user may have to enter into a graphical user interface (GUI) form information about an object or file, such as a location of a file in a folder in a file system or metadata for a file. However, when manually entering data, the user may make entry mistakes, especially when location and metadata descriptors have lengthy identifiers and names.